The 1st Annual Hunger Games
'''is the first season of The Hunger Games. Hosts The Tributes Timeline Training Days '''Day 1: * The 24 tributes arrive to the training center, there they meet Atala who tells them the rules of the training center and allows them to go to the multiple stations. * Emma meets Paige at the fire making station where they both struggle to make fire, however when Emma manages to make the fire she creates a huge flame that nearly burns Paige's arm. The flame sets on fire a set of logs which Paige has to set off with an extiguisherr. * Erica meets Zaphire in the racing coarse. Noah then joins the coarse too but doesntt interact with neither, * Zaphire and Erica leave the coarse to be able to talk alone, Nuno joins the coarse after they leave, Jo appraoches Zaphire and Erica leaves to the climbing wall. Jo to try and impress Zaphire challenges him to a race, this ends up in a tie, this finishes in a tie. Jo then proceeds to challenge Zaphire into a climbing race which Zaphire let's Jo win for some unknown reason. * Purry meets Petra at the Agility Coarse. After Purry fails to show her agility she shows Petra how fast she can climb. Petra responds by pushing her off her balance. * Nuno and Noah get to know each other in the Race Coarse. * Nicholas tries the Agility Coarse. * When Erica finishes with the Climbing she goes to practice with some Throwing Knives. * Samantha goes to the Bow and Arrow station. * Nuno leaves the Speed Coarse and tries the Agility Coarse. * Andreas attempts the Speed Coarse. * Purry goes to talk to Basil at the Sword Fighting area. Purry then runs some laps at the Speed Coarse. * Nicholas trains with the Bow and Arrow. * Zaphire gathers Jessy, Wesley, Kaffe, Samantha and Erica and forms the Careers Alliance. * Andreas and Nicholas meet each other. * The Careers inspect everybody else in the room. They notice Jo practicing the Bow and Arrow, he barely misses bulls eye which Sam and Kaffe laugh at. Zaphire tells Jo to try again. Jo then hits the bulls eye, however the Careers do not take much notice of that and Samantha proceeds to take the bow and arrow and make an 'S' with the arrows showing incredible presision. * Nuno meets Petra. They discuss about the Careers, Petra points out how they have been constatnly checking out Jo. Jo then joins the pair and confesses his attraction for Zaphire. * Andreas goes to the Plant ID station. * Jessy does teh Agility Coarse in Hopes of increasing her stealth. * Petra goes to the snare station and proceeds to make a small hole in the table to reveal a set of wires. She doesntt explain why she did thatandd quickly covers the hole with a box. * Quinoa and Tommy meet each other. * Atala announces its lunch time and everybody leaves to the canteen. * Emma and Paige sit together, Paige spends most of the time bitching about Emma. * Petra, Nuno, Noah, Purry and Noah sit together. * The Careers sit together. * Quinoa and Tommy sit together. * Purry moves to the Career's table. Kaffe pushes Purry away violently and Zaphire is visibly contemplating stabbing her. * Jessy leaves to Petra's table. Zaphire then lifts Purry and drops her down before following Jessy. * Purry sits next to Kaffe who flicks her nose. Purry then attempts to hug Kaffe just to be shoved into the floor by Kaffe, after this Kaffe leaves. * In Petra's table they all talk a little bit about themselves. * Quinoa and Tommy decide to work together. Purry joins their table, Quinoa quickly informs Purry that she placed a huge target on herself. Purry leaves to Petra's table. * When Petra notices Purry on her table she gets up and leaves, Nuno follows her. Jo also leaves. * Samantha walks over to Purry. Kaffe, Zaphire and Wesley join her and they hold Purry so that Samantha can punch Purry in the face. Atala tehn arrives and stops the beating and takes Samantha outside the room. She proceeds to beat her up and nearly kills Samantha iwht a handgun. * Jo treats Purry's wounds and after Atala returns with a bruised Sam she announces that training is over and everybody must return to their rooms. Night 1 * Odds Table Category:Seasons Category:The Hunger Games